1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to network communication systems, such as cellular communication networks, and to encryption.
2. Description of Related Art
Encrypting information that is communicated over a network, such as instant messages, emails, documents, and multimedia content, can be of great importance. Unfortunately, some networks are not configured in a way that readily facilitates end-to-end encryption. For example, sending encrypted messages between mobile devices may be limited to devices that are both equipped with compatible solutions. In other cases, encryption may only be available within the boundaries of an enterprise. This can limit implementation of message encryption as the service may not be widespread enough to allow for cross enterprise (B2B) and consumer (B2C) communication, such as communications within medical trials with participants and additional security for password resets on bank accounts.